


You Have Superpowers?

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Roman cast Patton a questioning look, “Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it, Patton? Seeing a destroyed village for the first time is a hard sight to stomach.” Roman would never forget the first one he saw, the image still imprinted on his eyelids when he closed his eyes.Patton give him a confident nod, “I’ll be fine, Roman. It’s the people down there you need to worry about. Now, go be a prince and save them!”





	You Have Superpowers?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list. My first attempt at writing royality.  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi

The sun had rose to it’s highest point by the time they reached their destination. It had been dark when they had set out, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon and cast an orange glow over the still sleeping land.

The news of the latest dragon attack was the reason for their adventure, Roman needing to immediately visit the village in his kingdom in the mindscape and do some damage control, bringing him a step closer to slaying the foul beast. Patton had found out about the escapade, insisting that he wanted to come along and see Roman do what he did best.

And so, early the next morning they had met at the door to Roman’s kingdom, bags packed with needed supplies, and made their way towards the village, chatting happily about both everything and nothing as they walked.

Which led them to where they were now, standing on the crest of a hill where they could see the first plumes of smoke from the still smouldering town.

Roman cast Patton a questioning look, “Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it, Patton? Seeing a destroyed village for the first time is a hard sight to stomach.” Roman would never forget the first one he saw, the image still imprinted on his eyelids when he closed his eyes.

Patton give him a confident nod, “I’ll be fine, Roman. It’s the people down there you need to worry about. Now, go be a prince and save them!”  

At that, they started to make their way down the hill and towards the smoke.

Roman was right, the village wasn’t anything like what Patton expected. The carefree smile that he’d been wearing was wiped off his face, replaced by a look of shock at the devastation.

 Roman remained impassive, hardened against it by the years of seeing exactly the same thing in so many villages he’d lost count. Yet, his compassion for the people never faded, valiantly helping to rebuild each and every one of their lives.

Some of the houses were still smouldering, the embers that still burned slowly dying out. A rescue search for survivors in the buildings that collapsed was well underway.

All heads turned to Roman and Patton as they strode into the town, instantly being surrounded by the townspeople. Patton followed Roman’s instructions to assist the healers as the prince jumped into leading the rescue search as if it was second nature, directing people and easily keeping chaos from breaking out.

As the sun edged closer and closer to sunset, a bone-chilling scream stunned them all into silence. It echoed through the town, bouncing and reverberating off the wood and stone structures that still stood. Everyone that heard it stopped in their tracks, turning in horror to the wreckage it came from.

Roman surged forward, adrenaline flooding his veins as the scream came again, this time forming into a cry for help. The wreckage that was once a house luckily hadn’t been burned, only collapsed in the chaos. Roman didn’t feel the weight of the wooden pillars as he frantically moved them, despite the fact that they were twice the weight he could usually carry. The adrenaline didn’t let him notice, only pushing him to go, go, go.

A cry escaped the building again, this time sounding a lot closer. Roman zeroed in on the sound, blocking out the sounds of the frantic onlookers behind him. He surged forward, easily throwing the heavy pieces of wood aside.

He almost cried with relief when the young woman came into view. She was bruised and badly shaken up but very much alive. He was met with cries of joy when he reappeared with the young woman in his arms, looking every inch the rescuer he’d been trying to be all day.

As Roman handed the girl to the healers, he carried on helping, not willing to lose one moment where he could assist someone.

As they started to lose daylight, they left the town, confident they had done all they could. “So…” Patton turned to him as they reached the top of the hill, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “You have…superpowers?” He asked. That was the last thing Roman expected him to say.

“Why would you think that, Patton?”

“The way you saved that girl was heroic! And don’t all heroes have superpowers?” Patton asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t have superhuman strength, Pat,” Roman chuckled lightly, “that was just pure adrenaline.”

“I don’t mean moving the wood.”

There was a beat of confused silence as Roman waited for the explanation he was sure would come.

“I mean the way you rescued her. The way you make these people feel safe. It’s more important than any physical power you could ever have, Roman. You’re a superhero! Just not in the stereotypical sense.”

Roman looked down, completely shocked by the sincerity of Patton’s statement. Sure, people had always called him a hero but had he really ever thought of himself as one? The answer was a resounding no. “Thank you, Patton. I never thought of it like that.”

“You’re welcome, kiddo!”

And just with that one statement Patton had bought a new version of him into his sight. He’d made him see what everyone else saw.

And it meant more to Roman than he would ever be able to explain.

 

 


End file.
